


【你X桃总】继父

by WendyFK



Category: Chris evens
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyFK/pseuds/WendyFK
Summary: 你想抢你爸男人，那个留着大胡子身材好得和头牛一样的金发甜心。
Kudos: 6





	【你X桃总】继父

伦敦的夜晚雾霭茫茫，远处高楼点亮的情人节酒色灯光亮眼。而接连几天小雨并没有破坏人们、或者说是你的好心情，相反倒是萌生出几丝难得地紧张感。

——今晚只有你和Chris evans在家。而你有个大计划。

哦，忘了说，Chris是你继父。爸爸单身二十几个年头后终于再婚的对象，金发，蓝眼睛，一米八以上的身材健硕。胸胳膊腹肌都能当搓衣板使的那种，通俗点来说就是壮的和头公牛一样。

你好奇他一个经商的企业家再怎么往健身房跑也很难练出这种身材吧？

Chris笑笑收走你吃完的餐盘，“ 也许我是打过血清吧，就像美国队长那样。”

你一直不太能接收到他的美国玩笑，或者Chris总会操着一口重重的美式口音和你谈论天气之类的话题。哦，别误会。你没有讨厌Chris的意思相反他简直是太好了，甚至可以称得上是史上最贴心的继父。

“ 提拉米苏，冰箱里还有牛奶和果汁。你要哪一个？”看，你的继父把17岁的女儿仍旧当作儿童一样对待。Chris贴心地给你端上甜点并详细嘱咐一些关于你刚刚在晚餐时提起的大学申请奖学金的事，谈谈他是如何在20年前成功得到牛津offer的。

“ 进入大学以后会有许多疯狂的派对，你会认识许多朋友。我和你爸爸就是在那时候认识的，他也是我来英国以后的第一个朋友……”金发老男人短暂的回忆，翘起嘴角浅浅的皱纹。

“ 老家伙们的旧时光哈～” 你挖着提拉米苏冲他打趣。但其实Chris也才37岁，虽然比你爸爸小上一些但横竖来算都只是个事业有为的青年罢了。

“ 你还只是孩子。”Chris好脾气地拍拍你脑袋，转身走向楼梯。

他的手掌很大，又很温暖有股淡淡的古龙香水味道。拍的你脸颊发红，接触过的发丝仿佛也有了自我意识般的滋滋躁动起来。你不服输的大喊，“ 我才不是呢！我都17岁了！”

“ 好的好的。吃完记得早些睡，你爸爸今晚有事不会回来了。需要听睡前故事我就在书房。”Chris摆摆手臂，架上眼镜进了书房。

“嘿！”你气的笑出声。

15岁那年你和爸爸在东伦敦一家快餐店打工勉强维持温饱，而某天这个宛若天神般的男人就出现了。宝蓝色西装，意大利皮鞋，发胶抹匀的金发甚至连胡子都保留的一丝不苟。你第一反应则是：如果他不是个英国人就是个控制狂。Chris和你握手，举动得当而优雅，蓝眼睛在你和爸爸之间来回切换最终感慨又自责地说，“ 我应该早些回英国的。”

浓浓的美式口音，绝对是个控制狂。

餐盘收拾妥当，夜里的喧嚣一点点静下来却无法抑制躁动的你。是时候了，大计划。

沐浴泡了一个多小时、薰衣草香氛和乳白浴袍、低迷暗黄地老式带扇吊灯，还有连自己摸着都觉得足够掐出水的皮肤。如果这样都不行你只能怀疑自己的魅力是否需要依靠迷药才能奏效。

因为少女的目的不言而喻。你要睡到此刻正坐在书房里加班的人，Chris evans ，你的继父。

嘿！别给你叨叨乱伦、礼义廉耻之类的鬼话。是他先开始的！那个穿着严肃西装屁股都能翘上天的金发美国甜心先勾引你的！Chris对你好的简直过分。考虑到为你换一个优质高中的原因特意换掉原来公寓带着父女俩搬入肯辛顿区。你随口一提红街角的法国菜不错，第二天就有主厨亲自登门烹饪晚餐。更别提婚后你第一个16岁生日，往年都是爸爸送的一些发卡、耳环之类的小物件。可Chris送了你一艘游艇，一艘停靠在卡迪夫湾的白漆游艇！只因为度假的时候爸爸提到你小时候梦想是有一艘自己的船，这样就能带着他出海捕鱼了。可他妈那是你七岁时候说过的混账话，Chris居然真的放在了心上。

一开始你也只是以为是对爸爸的爱屋及乌，但同居之后你很快意识到了事情的不对劲。

婚礼之后爸爸和Chris再也没有睡在同一间房，他甚至借口以处理公务的名义在书房般了一张床以便长期的住下。而爸爸的态度更是耐人寻味，他依旧轻松的早出晚归也对Chris过于宠你的做法毫无异义。俩人之间的态度更像是熟悉多年的哥们，而不是爱的死去活来的恋人。

鞋子被踢到边上，你赤足一点点走上铺满地毯的浅咖色台阶。砰...砰...砰...，心脏如细密的雨点伴着你走动的频率运行越来越快。那被触摸过的额角渗出渴求的热汗，仿佛Chris的温度还在，掌心薄茧摩擦过的炸裂痕迹也在。像是怕惊扰到什么，你的心快要跳出嗓子眼。

Chris…Chris…

十七八岁女孩纷乱复杂的小世界本来就是充斥着诱惑。而继父就宛如伊甸园里那禁忌的果实，健身后汗淋淋罩着的薄汗、永远半分忧郁半分严肃地蓝瞳、以及成熟感蔓延的络腮胡…..  
天！他真的是太辣了，你都替你爸感到奇怪，为什么放着家里这样的美国甜心不理还跑出去和别人约会？

可无论你看他眼神有多炙热，chris的屁股有多翘。你们之间似乎都隔着一道泾渭分明的线，  
他不愿说穿你也只好来回试探着悄悄打量。

不长的木质楼梯需要及小心才能不发出声响，你站在发出暖黄色光的书房门边深呼吸。左手往袋里揣，捏住软绵绵地布料也捏住所有的勇气。

那是一条棉质内裤，哦，当然不是chris的。你还没那么变态好吗？

草莓印花的淡粉色图案，这个家也只有你会穿了。再细细看去，那内裤布料被揉的极皱，档口处的细缝成涨裂的薄片。干涸的乳白色精斑似银河的碎片星星点点洒在其上，绚烂又淫靡。

那是你某次借用他浴室时“不小心”遗漏的，继父一贯凌威不乱的神情在冲澡完后滚烫地绯红一直从耳根遍布满颈脖。而整个晚餐时间他都不敢看你一眼，面对爸爸的询问chris也只回答说是天气太热的缘故。

拜托，二月的伦敦 ？

果不其然，在你偷偷溜回浴室时那可怜的小草莓早已皱巴巴地不成丁字型。余温和湿粘的触感似乎在诉说着它在你继父那儿受到了多重的蹂躏。腥燥味和鼓动的荷尔蒙，欲念终究冲破了理智的枷锁。

你推开了书房的门。

chris高挺鼻梁上架着黑边镜片，微发皱的白衬衫撩到手肘边缘。他单手撑着布满络腮胡的下颚，蓝瞳专注盯着显示密麻数据的电脑屏微微皱眉，而象征禁欲的黑领带半颓废的长在男人脖颈间。继父看起来疲惫又有股被生活磨过的粗粝性感。

你吞咽口水，咧开嘴朝chris笑。

“ 怎么了？需要你的睡前故事了吗？” 看到是你他才摘下眼镜，嘴角微微勾起些弧度。

哦，老天。这个老男人可真他妈的火辣辣。

“事实上，我是来送礼物的。”你清了清嗓子，试着让自己的声音听起来和chris一样有可信度。

“ 哦？如果我没记错的话，今天可不是我的生日或者其他什么特别地节....”他顿住了，微微有些惊讶的看着你。

“想猜一猜礼物是什么吗？”你故弄玄虚地走过横在俩人中间的书桌，双手撑着暗色桌面。V领浴袍大开的俯身去瞥Chris 表情。

继父不说话，湛蓝色瞳孔透出你看不懂的蕴意。他静静等着你。

你感觉有股干涩的火焰从胃一直燃烧到喉腔，使你呼吸困难舌苔发苦连精心准备的草稿都无法继续下去。

说不下去，那就脱吧。反正都是早晚的事。

堪堪包裹风光的白浴袍掉在地上，少女细腻白皙地酮体毫无保留的暴露在暧昧泥泞的慌黄色灯光下。粉色胸衣半托举着饱满圆润地乳房，而下身正是那条Chris再熟悉不过的草莓印花内裤。

继父的呼吸一下子重了起来。

金发甜心的表情变得慌张，像是忽然被人戳破最见不得人的秘密。他眉头紧锁，嗓音低压  
“ 你在干什么！？快把衣服穿回去。我不认为今天是提前到来的愚人节。”

操，当然不是。

“ 今天是情人节，不想亲自动手拆你的礼物吗？” 足尖踩着皮鞋表面，你察觉到他微微下陷的粗重呼吸。便拉长语调恶作剧般的欺负向来宠你的Chris，“ 爸爸…”

古龙味飘进你鼻尖，痒到人心里。

“ 我希望你能想起我是你父亲的丈夫，是你的继父。”chris尽量撇过头不去看你，雕塑般的五官在他脸上留下浓浓地阴影，让人逐渐摸不清他究竟在想什么。“现在穿上衣服，回到你的房间，我可以就当这事没发生过。”

控制狂的病态再次蒙发，不过这回你可不再听他的了。

“ 哦，是吗？那你告诉我为什么情人节的夜晚你不和我爸一起过反而一个人留在家里加班？”你掉出一个笑，神情宛若诱惑亚当夏娃吃下禁果的那条蛇。

“ 我说过你爸爸有事今晚并不会回家。”

“因为他去约会了所以才不会回家。”狡猾地蛇戳穿了chris苍白地谎言，“而你分明就是知道的。我看到你开车送他去约会了，还说祝他好运早些找到幸福。那你呢？你怎么办？”

高大地男人失去了话语的掌控权，他叹口气最终只是说到。“这是你爸爸和我的事，我们不想让你过早知道，你还只是个孩子....”

“ 如果你们好好和我说我也不是不能理解假结婚，毕竟每个人都有自己的苦衷。但为什么你总爱把我当孩子来看！？”

“因为你还只是个孩子！” chris面对你的怒火，依旧是沉稳地面不改色。

“ 我已经17岁了！我不是个孩子！” 你愤怒地冲着这个固执地老男人低吼，“明年我就要考入大学，搬出这栋房子。我相信我已经具备了足够的判断能力，来决定我喜欢谁，讨厌什么，想和谁做爱。没有谁能笃定无情地否决掉这一切，包括你也不行，Chris evans。”

这通听起来霸气十足的成人宣言，在你说完之后自己都觉得狗屁不通。却奇妙的让继父沉默下来，他慢慢的低下头眨了眨眼。

“我想你说的对，你已经17岁了。有权利决定喜欢谁，讨厌什么，想和谁做爱。没有谁能否决。”chris的语调马上又沉重下去，“ 但我也希望你能为自己的决定付出全部的责任。因为你已经17岁了。”

你直视地盯着那双蓝的宛如海湾的蓝瞳，里面充满沉甸甸地真挚与重重掩饰下极强地侵略性。

“ 我会的，可我现在只想上你，爸爸。”

Chris的脸成青红色，他咬牙切齿地说 ，“ 我不认为这是一个恰当的时机来说出这句....”

迷人沙哑地语调说到一半就断了，因为你头倚着他肌肉发达的胸口，屁股坐在硬邦邦地大腿根。而柔软的小手早就抓着继父的手往草莓内裤的边缘探入，你朝他耳根处吹热气，十足的魅惑。

“ 可我都穿着这条内裤了，你难道要拒绝我吗？”

周遭的温度都上来了，不知是不是因为这丁字裤让他回忆起套着撸管时的快感，chris原本就顶着你的性器更是膨大地跳了跳。阴茎硬的发烫，激起你花心一阵空虚的酸软。

少女嗤笑一声，隔着西装底裤撸了一把鼓鼓囊囊地性器。“它告诉我你和我想的一模一样。”

继父脸色发紫红，两腮僵硬。他像块石头般端坐在椅子上说不话来，任由你肆意妄为。

而像是压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草，你料定他不会拒绝你。于是侧头主动去索求唇舌交孃，唾液润湿唇瓣，古龙的味道浓郁起来。

“ 你爸爸会杀了我的。” Chris的声音宛若魔鬼和天使同时在耳边低语，他重重叹了口气。

而你终于获得了这场博弈的胜利。

继父很快准确衔住你的小舌卷入腹中，近似释放压抑猛兽般的啃咬吞咽。你只能借着他渡过来的空气呼吸，像得到手不愿分秒不愿放下的棒棒糖。嘴唇偶尔蹭到胡子，刺烈烈地痒。

躯干重叠的力量过于悬殊，他像对待一个易碎的娃娃般将你搂在怀中。肌肉拥挤着娇嫩地皮肤，让每一处抚摸过的地方都变成通红一片。而粗砺地手指更是直接的深入底部，在穴口挤压着阴核的欲望又把汩汨流出的淫液来回抚弄摁压。指腹浅浅插入内壁，搅的你大肆喘息，可很快连那呻吟都被chris一齐吃下。

他真的是个控制狂，铁一般硬的发烫的阴茎在你手中来回戳插，庞大的龟头卡在虎口流出乳色前液却是起了润滑效果更加方便操你手。

继父单手扯领带把那黑绳结扯乱成一团糟，弯弯曲曲地丢开在地板上又被少女颤抖着的足尖踢开。你去吻他的下巴，湿漉漉的唾液粘满棕色胡须滚落到来回鼓动的喉结。你还隔着白衬衫舔男人凸起的乳头，那处很快晕开颜色。Chris从喉头压抑地发出出一个呻吟，他很快把你架起。

风景无限的37岁老男人此刻眼神迷离，呼吸粗重，脖红颈爆青筋。chris撕开那皱到已经报废地衬衫。显然你青涩地挑逗很起作用。

“ 分开腿。”他拍拍你的屁股，鼓起的胳膊将你扣紧。

阴茎抵着穴口湿润地戳蹭，仿佛下一秒就能划入吞下那涨的青紫地庞然大物。继父捏住你的屁股，饱满的臀肉从指缝溢出。他低头去吮吸硬挺的奶头，舌苔裹挟密麻颗粒，恐怖的快感让你有种被掏空的错觉。Chris很快动了起来。

禁欲太久的凶兽终于被释放。它咆哮着压倒你的一切感官元素，撕开你的皮肤…鸠饮你的血液…吞咽你的骨髓…chris要把你弄坏，拼成星云一样的碎片。又想把你撵碎，紧紧揉捻在属于自己的骨血里。

继父操的又快又狠，似乎失去了所有理智。甬道被碾平褶皱，贪婪吸附着入侵异物的表面。液体顺着腿心掉落，很快被沙哑的低吟和水声掩盖。他把你向下摁，纤细地腰部好像都能看见那遗留的红色掌印。

你坐在阴茎上，被Chris撞的眼前发白。口中胡乱叫着爸爸…Chris…他都通通照单全收。另外那些过于健壮的肌肉发挥了很好的作用，它们让Chris持续的更久，摆腰的力道更重。继父的脸颊坨红，吐出的鼻息粘粘糊糊洒在你睫毛上。他再次将唇附在你上面。

射出来的时候你已经彻底瘫成一滩软泥，松松垮垮的依靠着Chris才不至于跌倒。凶兽在你耳边咆哮，热辣的吻落在耳根和颈部。情人节也敲响了午夜的钟声。

你趴在继父胸口静静数着他平静下来的呼吸。“ 感觉怎么样？”

蓝眼睛里悦动星碎耀眼的光芒，Chris躺在椅子里，上面还压着个你。

他回答到，“ 就像回到17岁。”

于是你冲他眨眨眼，把草莓内裤塞到继父手里。

“ 情人节快乐。” 

Chris不重不痒的捏了把你的腰，最终无奈的回应。

“ 情人节快乐。”


End file.
